The present disclosure generally relates to authentication systems and more particularly to authentication systems that implements multiple electronic devices.
As electronic devices have gotten smaller and smaller, more and more everyday objects, such as cellphones and watches, have become computerized and are connected to the Internet. These devices are sometimes used to authenticate a user for certain functions. For example, these devices may sometimes store payment information which releases the payment information upon a user providing a security credential, such as entering in a username and password. These functions are in place to ensure that the user is truly authorized to transfer funds from an account.
Similarly, other types of accounts also use some form of security credentials for ensuring that access to the account is only provided to an authorized user. Some exemplary accounts may include e-mail accounts, social media accounts, e-commerce website accounts, computer accounts, and/or the like.
Most accounts use usernames and passwords to authenticate a user. In some cases, an account may accept a biometric signature, such as a fingerprint or facial image, for a security credential. However, a user may find that performing these forms of authentication may be difficult or cumbersome. Additionally, users often have different passwords for every account and they may find it difficult to remember all of the passwords, especially when passwords for different accounts have different requirements, such as length and number of special characters. Furthermore, entering passwords on smaller devices may be difficult due to limited display size and missing keypad capabilities. In some cases, entering in a password may be very difficult for some electronic devices, such as a single button wristband without a touch screen. This is especially true for extra secure passwords that often have over ten letters, numerals, and special characters.
Another issue with the current implemented methods of authentication is that these methods are not very accessible to users with disabilities. For example, individuals who have limited mobility or are missing limbs may find entering passwords or providing a fingerprint difficult. Therefore, an authentication system or method of providing security credentials that is more secure and less cumbersome would be desirable
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.